Maid In Jersey
by PDOTL
Summary: Wally West was only trying to do his job, but somehow he found himself in the middle of... well, a not truth taken a little too far... Batflash, BrucexWally, slash. AU, contains some marvel characters. Loosely based off Maid In Manhattan.
1. Wally From The Block

**Author's Note:** Just want to say that this was written for fun. It's short and I think with this particular story I'll keep the chapters that way. I know most people like long chapters, but I think this makes it feel a little more lighthearted, which is how I want it to be. For now at least.

And not to sound like a broken record, because I'm sure pretty much all fanfic writers who happen to be in school say this, but updating will be unpredictable pretty much with the school year starting and all. I'll do what I can.

Anyway, now about the story. It's obviously an AU, Alternate Universe, and it's a bit of a Batflash take on Maid in Manhattan, only in New Jersey, at the shore and with two guys obviously. I was inspired to write this both while at the beach and from a conversation in the forums. It's mostly centered on Flash, my favorite of the original seven. I hope I'm keeping everyone in character, it's like one of the hardest things I think for writers to do…

A few things you might want to know for the story, in this strange AU it's not unusual for people to have supernatural powers or to wear their spandex superhero suits, cowl not included, in public despite the fact that there are no secret identities. So Bruce Wayne can wear his Armani business-wear and then wear his lovely armored super suit later that day without so much as an eyebrow raised in his direction. It's just one of those weird AU quirks.

Also I happened to feel the urge to bring in some Marvel characters. My feeling is that it is already AU, so why not. Don't be surprised to see other superheroes outside of DC or Marvel possibly, wouldn't it be a blast for Captain Planet to make an appearance, lol. But no promises!

That's it for now. Any questions about this story go ahead and ask me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any DC or Marvel comic characters, Maid In Manhattan, or Aquafina, just so we're all clear.

**Warning:** Slash in future chapters.

**Special Thanks and Dedication To:** My beta, Sibaas, thanks a lot for your help.

* * *

Maid In Jersey

* * *

Rompano Beach was a Jersey beach far southeast from Gotham City. A favorite for those looking for relaxation, it was a no brainer that there would be plenty of hotels and day spas dotting the shoreline. Each establishment looked lovely, and from the water one might describe them as pastel gingerbread houses. These particular beaches were reserved for the usage of the businesses' guests.

The humble folks that actually lived in the town were accustomed to the beaches bordering the bay area instead, the only public beaches they had to call their own. The ocean side beaches were private and those able to afford the accommodations were happily tucked away from Jersey and the rest of the world.

Hotel Aquafina was owned by a friendly African native nicknamed Storm. Her long white locks, deceiving to her true age, was usually twisted elegantly and her typical outfit was a fitting white bikini and matching wrap skirt, occasionally accompanied with a long, white pashmina. Her primary staff consisted of a bellboy, three maids, two cooks, one manager and an activities director. At the advice of the activities director there would be more added to the payroll such as a yoga instructor, masseuse, or, even once, an acupuncturist.

The bellboy was an impish teen who, coincidentally, was blue and furry. His name was Kurt, and several years before he had been an exchange student from a certain place he never wanted to remember. He was a self-teleporter, and his choice of outfit, when not in the bellboy khakis and polo, was a navy and red spandex suit easy for his favorite means of transportation. His golden brown eyes were always lit up in mischief, usually with a practical joke in the works.

He was good friends with Wally West, and had even introduced him to his own best friend shortly after they first became coworkers. Of course Kurt and Gar were destined to become best friends as soon as they met; both were jokers and fuzzy, though Gar was green. Gar had the ability to change into animals; consequently, he worked at a local vegan café a few blocks down from the Aquafina.

Now, Wally, he always was convinced he was cursed, thus how he had ended up at Hotel Aqua. Before becoming part of the Aqua team, he had been, barely, paying his way through the local college by working at an auto body shop. He had known the owner since he was just a kid and the old man, along with the other grease monkeys, accepted him with open arms into the trade when he turned the appropriate age.

Unfortunately, the owner unexpectedly had a stroke the spring before Wal's college sophomore year, and the business was sold, as he had to move back west to stay with his daughter. As the fates would have it, Wally and the new owner didn't exactly see eye to eye. As the redhead would cheekily say, "That guy was a major prick."

For two weeks after quitting, or getting fired, (Some say tomato…) Wally looked for a new job. It didn't last long before he'd found that none of the auto shops within a 50-mile radius were in need of a university student looking to make his rent or college payments. It probably didn't help matters that he and his last boss had parted on bad terms. Apparently references were a big deciding factor between getting hired and being left on your ass. And that's when he finally turned to his friends for assistance.

Roy was absolutely no help. He was too _lazy_ (says Wally) to really come up with any _good_ answers. _He_ didn't need to worry about _his_ job. _He_ was a junior assistant to some multi-million-billionaire. The douchebag was exactly where he wanted to be for the time being. All Wally could say was to hell with his telemarketing idea!

But at least the douchebag was there to give him suggestions.

It seemed that Dick was _way _too busy helping his boss with whatever trust fund babies need help with to get back to him. He had left at least seven messages.

Well, then again, maybe Dick left his cell in the bathroom when he was having one of his grooming sessions, again. Sadly they all knew from experience that hair gel was impossible to get out of those tiny circuits. And besides, Wal couldn't stay mad at his old chum.

Finally luck seemed, at the time, to give him the thumbs up when Vic told him he knew a chick that worked at some nice hotel in town. He said her name was Kori or something, but apparently everyone who knew her called her Star. Wally refrained from mentioning any semblance to stripper names as Vic quickly informed him (Because apparently Wally was too way predictable) that she was a fellow carrot-top. Reds gotta stick together!

* * *

Meeting Star was…strange, to say the least. He suspected she was perhaps from… Eastern Europe (?). Her speech sure did relay that English was not her first language, and she even seemed stranger to some of the most simple and common things. Mustard for example (Didn't they have mustard in Europe?). Though Wally would rather not have to explain what happened there.

No. Stop thinking about it. Just, ew..._stop_.

She took to him almost immediately. Vic had assured him she was like that to everyone, and no, she was not hitting on him in a strange, new European way. But after everything was said and done, Wal took to her as well; in a more sisterly-brotherly way of course.

Once Star heard of Wally's situation she quickly volunteered to get him an interview at her place of employment and reassured him that there was a dutiful position currently open there. Her pledges and promises were so earnest he had trouble escaping the café they had met up at. Everyone had been staring at the two redheads who were going on like lunatics. One screaming, 'STAR! LET ME GO!' and the other one shouting, 'I SHALL HELP YOU MY FRIEND! FEAR NOT!'. Ah, New Jersey...

One week after talking to Strange Red, Wally received a phone call and he was set up with an interview in four days. A day later Wally was plagued...err...**blessed**...with a visitor. One dressed in dark red and white spandex. Who just _happened_ to be a nephew he never knew about and, of course, had no other place to go.

After a few hours of Bart asking endless questions about the coffeemaker and the ice cube trays, Wally was starting to think Bart came straight over from the same country as Star, only with a better understanding of English. It seemed that Wal _really_ needed that job now, cause it was beginning to look like Bart was going to be staying a good long time.

* * *

"So, Mr. West, you are only 19 years old?" the composed owner of Hotel Aquafina first asked Wally at his highly anticipated job interview. Bart had woken him up five hours early so he could get ready. Wal had been tempted to lock the kid in the crawl space under the stairs he called a closet. But Wally was too much of a nice guy to do that. (More than once…)

The shaggy haired man grinned lopsidedly and resisted the urge to nod his head even slightly. Somehow he figured the less he moved the more likely he'd be able to resist the urge to fall into nervousness and start rambling like a fool, both mentally and physically. Hmm, much like he was doing right now, and he wouldn't go down that path.

Maybe he'd fix that later. With therapy. Someday. Maybe. Right, now, interview, in the middle of, yeah.

This hotel looked too perfect for him not to get the job, and revealing his rather spazz-tic ways would not help in the least. It was just not what a possible future employer needed to see at this stage. He'd hold back until day two, at _least_.

Instead, Wally straightened up in his seat and put on his most articulate voice. "I will, in actuality, be turning 20 at the beginning of August."

Storm suppressed a smile and continued. "So you are nineteen years old with five years experience at a local auto body shop? Auto Central." Wally blushed and unconsciously scratched the back of his neck in unease. "Well, only 3 years officially as a working mechanic, a year of which as a 'junior mechanic'. The whole two years before was more like me… assisting the mechanics."

Storm hmm-ed and nodded, sorting a few papers on her tidy desk. "So I assume it's safe to say you can take some instruction."

Wally blinked and, forgetting decorum, shrugged a little. "Well, yeah, I can take…them. Instructions, I mean. You tell me what to do and I'll do it in an instant. Drop of a hat, snap of your fingers, speed of sound, sound of _light_… Because, you know, I-" he coughed, realizing that he was edging into that dark rambling area (At rapid speed) he'd sworn against. "and...the...yes. Yes, I can." Storm let a smile slip in and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"And why do you believe you would be suited to working in Hotel Aquafina?" she asked in the most professional voice she'd acquired during the entirety of the interview. Wally suddenly became nervous again, and the tapping sound she made when she straightened her pile of papers against her desk was _so_ not helping.

"Well, I'm great with people, even if they're bas- rude. I've gotten practice with that one. I can… be pretty invisible to the guests if I have to be, 'cause I know how upscale hotels like for staff not to come in contact with guests unless necessary, or whatever. Plus, I'm not such a bad cook, and believe me, I eat enough every day to have built up some skill in that department. Though there was this one time...well...never mind about that..." Poor kitty. Mr. J'onzz still didn't know about that debacle. Or did he... Crap. "And, and, uh, well, I guess I could call myself fairly accommodating. And reliable! I'm definitely reliable!" Storm smiled at his rambling (He did that a lot), nodding calmly at his rapid assurance. Wally only hoped she wasn't laughing at him secretly.

"But can you clean?" Storm, hands folded on top of her desk, finally asked when silence had settled in the room. Wally could have sworn her tone was almost teasing. "Uh, well, yeah. I've been looking after myself for the last couple of years. I don't clean too often, but when I do it shines." (Sort of...) "I'm pretty good, actually. Like a one man army," Wally finished proudly, silently deciding he'd have to make Bart to do some household chores while he was staying with him in the apartment.

"Well, then I see no problem here. The only position we currently have open is for housekeeping, a _maid_ if you will. I was skeptical at first about this, but Koriand'r's persistence was _very_… well, you obviously know the girl, and I couldn't refuse an interview at least. And now, meeting you in person, I think we'll all be very_ happy _to take you into our little family."

Wally slumped back into his chair and smiled; half in appreciation and half in relief. Things were looking up, even if being a maid was somewhat of a blow to his male ego… "And I'm sure you're glad to finally have found a job now. I hear you've taken your nephew in. Children can be quiet… invigorating."

Wally froze in alarm at her last statement as several scenarios ran through his head. It only took half a nano-second for him to leave all rationality behind and concoct conspiracies ranging from kung-fu stalkers to an unmentioned telepathic power. And _shit_ if she did and was reading his mind, including now, why in the world would she be hiring him? Surely she had to know about all that had been going on in his head from the very beginning? How did the kitty fiasco not turn her off._ Uh, not like that, not like that! Sorry!_ _Please don't melt my brain into goo!_

Didn't she know it was common courtesy to reveal the possession of such a probing ability. Even if she was in a higher position, it was just plain ru-

Storm's lilting voice cut his inner prattling short.

"The staff here happen to have friends who like to drop by from time to time around lunch. They often spread local gossip." She explained with an amused smirk. "I heard a little something about this young boy possibly being your own son, but you'd have been six years old at conception," she said it with a laugh and it took all that Wally had in him to stop _both _his eyebrows from shooting up.

"I can't believe my new boss just said that," he said out loud instead. Fortunately, Storm simply smiled serenely at him. "So you accept your position then?"

Wally sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I guess I really have no choice."

_NO telemarketing, thank you!_ "How soon can I start?"

* * *

And that is just about how Wally West, charismatic redhead college student, amateur mechanic, reluctant uncle and guardian, and local legendary flirt, became a _maid _at Hotel Aquafina.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the story and nothing offended you or whatever. And by the way, I didn't mean anything about eastern Europe by that tidbit, just that, if you met Starfire, where on this Earth do you think she'd be from? I'd say either Africa or Eastern Europe to be honest. What do you think?

Requests are welcome, and reviews are embraced.

Peace.

xx Steph.


	2. I Turn To Wally

**A/N:** Okay, chapter two is up and about. Just want to comment that I'm basing my characters on X-men: Evolution, Teen Titans (cartoon), and Justice League (cartoon). So anything from the comics is ignored unless I've read about it somewhere.

**Warnings:** Future slash.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Justice League, Teen Titans, X-men evolution, any DC or Marvel characters, Maid in Manhattan or Aquafina.

**Dedication to:** My reviewers, and to those who added this to their favorite and to their story alerts .But most of all my beta, Sibaas.

* * *

Maid In Jersey

* * *

Rompano's Showcase, as they called the row of exceptional hotels, was set up on the high dunes looking over the white sand beaches. Hotel Aquafina was dead center in the Showcase, with one of the highest ratings among the hotels. It was a three-floor periwinkle Victorian house complete with a wrap-around porch detailed elegantly with blossoming honeysuckle. The long gravel driveway led to the hotel stylishly and was bordered by high flowered hedges to ensure privacy. Reservations usually had to be made about six months in advance for accommodations during summer. Spring and Autumn were less busy, but occupied all the same.

Inside, the hotel had a clean palette of beige and light blues. The first floor held the offices, the check-in counter in the lounge, activities room, dining hall and the fully equipped kitchen. Between the second and third floor there were five rooms and two suites. The basement was off limits to the guests and housed the laundry, break and locker rooms. Besides the windowless basement, the hotel had a clean, breezy atmosphere. Some described it as a little less of New Jersey and more of the South of France.

Wally sighed as he pushed his trolley of cleaning supplies down the second floor hallway. His flaming red hair was hidden by a gray bandana, and his T and cargo pants were covered by the standard full body apron. He was thankful Storm never tried to make him wear the navy polyester dresses Star and Kitty were required. He'd never live it down, especially if Kurt and Gar popped in on him in that.

Not many people could surprise the speedster, but they'd managed to sneak up on him sometimes; usually when his guard was down and he was off in Lala-land while washing windows. Damn pranksters nearly gave him a heart attack half a dozen times.

Was he ever that immature?

Okay, he could count on two hands and a foot the times he had been in the last week. Difference is, Wally was funny. Wally does a prank, people stop in the streets to cheer. Seriously.

Besides, those guys were just plain malicious.

In Wally's opinion anyway.

Along with Star, Wal was in charge of the accommodations on the second floor; all five of them. Kitty, who had been working with Storm much longer than either of them, was in charge of the third floor. Because they were reserved for Aquafina's most esteemed and frequent guests, there were just two, and Kitty usually just had one to clean and the other to dust at a time.

Kitty Pryde was, usually, an optimistic, fun girl who filled in the role of kid sister instantly. She had been on the shy side at first, but that faded in about five minutes and she had no problem telling him when he did something wrong. She didn't cut him any slack and that's when he went from lil sis to stern mother-figure.

Star once told him that Kitty used to have confidence issues because of her powers, or, rather, her lack of control over them. She had the ability to pass through solid matter, and throughout her early high school years she would repeatedly lose her grip over them in the middle of class. Safe to say she'd had a lot of laughter directed her way, and Kurt and Gar had the smarts not to try to pull any pranks on her. Hmmm, fair or not? She and Star happened to be very good friends, constantly chatting, and going out to the movies and shopping together.

"Wally, can you give me a hand upstairs?" Kitty asked, suddenly phasing halfway through the ceiling. Wally jumped, causing his trolley to rattle. "Eh, sure, just let me-" "No time," she interrupted abruptly, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He let out a weak protest as he felt himself being lifted, with an unusual sensation coming over him. Sitting on the plush third floor carpet, Wally wondered if that was how ghosts felt going through walls and stuff. He also wondered if his breakfast was going to come up... He'd make Kitty clean up the seven sausages, five hash browns, twelve eggs and twenty pieces of toast with jam off the corridor's walls. She was so lucky he'd had a light breakfast...

The windows at either end of the hall were open and a nice breeze swept through playing with the thin crème curtains. "So, what's the prob?" Wally asked, standing up on jelly legs to follow her into the grand suite. "And next time—I'll use the stairs, thanks."

"Sorry, Wal," Kitty grinned, rolling her eyes. He pouted. She didn't _sound _sorry...

"Well, remember that vulgar speedster who was staying in the other room? He managed to leave the room in a hurricane-like state and I've been working my butt off trying to fix it up! It's booked for tomorrow so I wanted to get it righted before lunchtime. But Storm just informed me that the guy who reserved the suite is coming in three hours, and that's like two days before I anticipated," she rambled on in anxiety and picked up a few pillows that had fallen off the bed. Her mother-like worry and OCD was amusing, but he didn't like to see pretty girls suffer. Even if he'd never even _consider_ asking her out. One, because she was too much like family already, and as a future forensics scientist incest would not be a good as a red mark on his record. You know, with working so close to the po-po. Second, Kitty's boyfriend would kick the shit out of him, and cause a natural disaster in the process. New Jersey was not ready for that shit to go down…

Wally surveyed the place instead of thinking more on that. "So could _our_ resident speedster help me out?" Kitty asked, her eyes watching and begging him.

Thankfully there were no real big problems in the room so a little Speed Force attention and Wally figured it'd be right as rain. "Sure, no prob, Kitty-Cat."

Mmm...Kit-Kat Bars...what would you do-oo-oo for a Kit Kat Bar? No wait, that's Klondike bar. Do they have Kit-Kat Klondike, cause that'd be delicious. Hmm, and a side of chili with ice cream wouldn't be so bad… His stomach growled at him and he teared up at its torture. _Just gotta make it through to lunch_… Four hours never seemedso agonizing...What to do in the mean time…Oh. Right. The room...

"You go ahead and go back to cleaning up after the pig and I'll handle this," Wally finally said, though to the non-speedster girl he'd only been silent for all of two seconds. Kitty gave him a big smile and quickly walked through the wall back to her previous task. Wal shuddered, remembering the feeling and the almost loss of his lunch. How did she _do _that without a twitch?

Wally took one last sweep to make sure he knew what he was doing and tightened his bandana. "Time to get to work," he said as he concentrated. Suddenly seconds started to stretch and the air felt a little heavier before he let himself go; Windex in one hand and a rag in the other.

In five minutes the sheets were changed, the pillows fluffed, and the furniture was dusted and polished. Wally had only started to Windex the sliding door when Star floated in, dragging a vacuum behind. Good, because Wally _really_ hated vacuuming. It never worked with his powers since the vacuum was _so slow_…

"May you please open the glass door so that the room may be aired of the smells of cleaning chemicals?" Star asked as she plugged in the cord. Wally saluted and obliged, taking a moment to step onto the balcony overlooking the ocean. The white sands glared back at his unshielded forest green eyes, and the dark Atlantic waters seemed to punish the sand in vengeance with its angry, crashing waves. People under colorful umbrellas dotted the white strip, lounging around or talking casually on their cell phones.

The thunderous whirl of the vacuum cleaner broke Wally's slight trance. Giving the people below one last envious glance, he used his speed to hurry back inside to the porcelain bathroom. It only took another five minutes to make the washroom gleam with a pearl and seafoam shine. He heard the vacuum stop and was about to ask Star if she'd known there was a hot tub in the suite bathroom when Kitty's voice broke through talking about sundresses. Seemed like they were planning another trip to the mall inland... With all the money those two spent it was a wonder how they _still _managed to have money for anything else. It wasn't fair. Their check went towards clothes...his went mainly towards keeping his stomach filled and from being out on the streets. And with Bart staying with him… damn, it was too depressing to think about...

"Friend-Wally, I will be helping Kitty with guest-Pietro's bathroom disarray," Star shouted from the hallway before slamming the door shut.

Once all soaps, shampoos and paper tissue roll were stocked, he left the big porcelain chamber and into the bedroom. The room had a simplistic, fresh look to it with light blue walls, navy trim, and white linens. The furniture was made of light maple including the bed, two bedside tables, two leisure chairs, a bureau with a sizable mirror, a coffee table and an antique writing desk. The room was spacious and Wally could only wish to ever stay in a room so nice. Someday...

He made one last sweep of the room before closing the balcony door, leaving the windows open behind him. Whistling a merry tune, he moved out into the hallway and down the opposite side to room 308, next to the shiny elevator. It was always perfectly devoid of any handprints or smudges, which made it _so _unbelievably tempting. Wally, over the weeks, even developed a 'don't don't don't' mantra for when he was near it alone.

Using an incredible amount of self restraint, known to only few of this world (he may add), he shouldered into the room through the slightly ajar door and raised an eyebrow as Kitty talked about her upcoming date. Star was sighing dreamily and looked a bit envious. The rambling was cut off as Kitty fell silent. A snicker was heard as she came out of the walk in closet and held out some kind of red material. "Check it out, Wally! The speed addict left behind this swanky suit! Genuine designer," Kitty grinned, putting the article of clothing against her body to see the whole thing. The crimson unitard had long sleeves and a lightening icon right in the middle of the chest with a zigzag encircling the waist area. Gloves and yellow boots were resting on the chair across from Star.

"Guest-Pietro does not seem like the type to wear such flashy clothing, though," Star commented from her seat, absently polishing the armrests.

"No, but he was bragging about having photo shoots and going to _posh_ parties all the time... Maybe a designer sent him some outfits to wear around?" Kitty scrunched up her nose as she eyed the ensemble. "His personality is gaudy enough without an outfit like _this_..."

Wally quickly snatched the bodysuit and inspected it from his seat on the cushiony bed. " I actually kind of like it, its got a nice feel to it. Kinda like...solid liquid," he said thoughtfully as he run his hands over it, tracing the emblem with his finger. Kitty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's like an anti-moron, isn't it, Star? And you're only saying that because red is, like, your favorite color!"

Star smiled and floated over to have a better look. "I believe the word you seek is _Oxymoron _and I think the suit would fit you perfectly, friend," she said, gaining a grin in return. "Been reading the dictionary again, Star?" Kitty responded blandly. Wally shook his head and put the 'controversial' garment back in the closet. "Right, let's just leave it in here for now. We'll ask Storm what to do with it later. The guest isn't coming in until tomorrow, right?" Kitty nodded and put the boots and gloves into an empty shoebox he hadn't noticed.

"He didn't leave anything else, right?" Wally asked, checking the clock on the bedside table to see there was about an hour and a half until the suite guest would be coming. Kitty shook disdainfully her head, scrunching her nose as she motioned to a black garbage bag. "Only a couple dozen half full bottles of beer and the stench of pig in the air."

Star giggled and opened the window closest to the bathroom. "Smelling of swine and cheap alcohol beverages would not serve Hotel Aquafina well," Star commented. The two others chuckled a bit at her statement.

"Thanks for the help, guys. This time of summer the place gets booked pretty fast. I really appreciate it," Kitty said graciously. The two redheads just shrugged and smiled modestly at her thanks.

"You were just lucky that our guests aren't coming for an other two days," Wally said teasingly. "Yes, Storm informed us that our floor would be occupied with a family coming for vacation. How nice for them to have time with each other. I am very envious of their fortune," Star commented happily, a far away look telling them she was probably reminiscing about her far off family. The two American-born simply shared a look and left it at that.

"Looks like lunchtime, guys. And it's your turn to play waitress, Star," Kitty said glancing at the clock with her hands resting on her hips. Star jumped up excitedly and commented on loving to help in the dining room to nice guests before leaving the room to go change her uniform. "Which means there's towels waiting for _us_ to fold and store in the basement. _Ugh_," Kitty said to Wally, not even hiding her lack of enthusiasm.

"Shall we, milady?" Wally joked lightheartedly, offering his arm like a gentleman. Kitty smiled and glanced through the open door to her service trolley. "Sure, we'll just worry about my loot later," she said, taking his arm and quickly phasing down through the three floors to the basement. They landed easily next to the laundry station.

"Phew, I really wish the kitchen wasn't above us, it gets so freakin' hot down here," Kitty said, fanning herself as she opened up the dryers. Wally laughed softy and helped her pull out the clean towels. "I dunno, it's kind of funny when we go through there and catch Todd off guard. He practically jumps to the ceiling!" Kitty rolled her eyes and shoved some more towels into his chest. "Well, it's not funny when it's _Logan_ we startle. I don't know how Todd gets away unscathed every day with that hothead's temper."

Wally seriously contemplated it a little before answering. "Well, the kid has good reflexes. Plus, Logan needs his only sous chef this time of the year." Kitty gave a little laugh and they fell silent as they folded the fluffy towels into tall stacks. It was so boring Wally's mind was drifting back to thoughts of food. Sadly they didn't have lunch for a lot longer, always after the guests had their's...

"So, when's the suite guy coming?" Wally asked conversationally while carrying one stack to a nearby cubby, anything to distract him from his hunger. "Around one o'clock… so… now-ish," Kitty said checking her watch.

"Shoot," Wally said, snapping his fingers. "You finish this up and I'll get the trolley before it leaves a bad impression." The speedster rushed and zipped up the staircase, getting to the top floor in less than fifteen seconds. He carefully took the trolley making sure not to make it rattle or tip over with the heavy garage bag.

Before he could press the button for the basement the elevator made a distinct ding and opened up. He immediately looked down, feeling uncomfortable in his uniform around the ritzy guests that frequented. He silently waited as he watched brown slacks and Italian shoes step past him, followed by Kurt's familiar blue legs, luggage trailing behind him. He quickly stepped into the metal box, overhearing the man talking on his cell phone to someone named Alfred.

As he looked up to give Kurt a grin, Wally caught sight of the guest's impressive form. He looked to be in his late twenties with a broad, athletic build and neatly cut black hair. He was standing facing his suite door, fumbling to open the door with his keys in one hand and his other holding the cell to his ear. His face was animated as he spoke, but Wally noticed his dark blue eyes held a deep seriousness in them. Quickly glancing away, he caught Kurt's eyes and watched as the furry teen made a motion behind the guest and rolled his eyes. Wally silently smiled and shook his head in amusement before the metal doors closed in front of him and took him to the basement. As he stood in the unbearably slow contraption, he contemplated the mysterious man. He had this strange feeling when he, dare he say it, check out the guy, that surprisingly wasn't jealousy. Then when the door opened and the basement welcomed him back with its stuffiness and musk he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, he leaned over, an amused grin breaking out across his elfish face. There were _several _smudges on the inside of the door on one side, along with a right hand print, with a carefully executed 'B.W' smudge dead in the middle. He could tell from the amount of fingers that it wasn't Kurt and so with Wally's excellent detective skills he concluded that it belongedto Mr. Suite guy. Of course, Storm wouldn't let something like that sit for long...

_Looks like Mr. Suite guy couldn't resist! Hah!_

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you love me.


	3. My Lips Don't Lie: Part One

**A/N:** So I hope you like this chapter, I haven't even started my next one so who knows when that'll be out. At most it'll take a month maybe, cause school is turning out to be really annoying and I've started staying after more.

This chapter happens to be un-beta-ed, since I lost mine to life. So if you're interested in taking up the mantle please pm me. I really need someone who'll just tell 'no that sucks change this and this' and who'll bug me about updating if I start to lag on that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is and or was mentioned in any chapters.

**Dedication:** Every and anyone who has read this.

* * *

Maid In Jersey

By PDOTL

* * *

"Wow, mom, it's so tiny," a young boy's voice said in wonder. The seven year old looked from the tiny bundle to the woman whose hand he was holding.

She smiled back in amusement. "Babies tend to be that small when they're first born. You were once just the same size as him," she said, patting his head affectionately.

The young Bruce Wayne looked down at the sleeping baby again, blurred around him as his curiosity absorbed his whole frame of mind.

Suddenly the baby yawned and Bruce's blue eyes widened comically. "Mom, look, I think he's going to wake up!" he said excitedly, turning to his mother, only to see nothing but the swirling abyss. Bruce blinked in confusion, dread starting to drip down his stomach as he franctically searched the darkness with his gaze.

He looked back at the baby for some reassurance only to take a step back. The small newborn was looking directly at him with his dark chocolate eyes. He felt like the young child was looking right through him to his soul. The longer it stared the less cute it got. Bruce desperately turned back searching for his mother's comforting smile.

In the distance a pale gleam caught his eye. Squinting, he realized it was coming closer and within moments he recognized his father. The man didn't smile, but his eyes twinkled playfully, like he was sharing a secret with him. He was about to reach out and ask where mom went when his father turned dark and dozens of bats burst from his form, screeching into the void.

"Acceptance is the first step," a teenager's angry, bitter voice whispered like the wind. Bruce twirled around again, this time to find the baby gone with only the blankets left there crinkled to show he had ever been there. He went stiff in fear. "Why can't you see past your own void?" the voice whispered behind him again, a little softer this time. Bruce didn't make a move.

He stubbornly kept still, gnashing his teeth together to keep the frustrated tears from falling. Some being was not so kind to leave him be as images filled his eyesight. Of his parents smiling then dead, one after the other as if it were on repeat. He snapped his eyes shut, but the images just played across his eyelids like a movie screen.

The images started to blur and Bruce broke down, first his knees buckled then he weakly fell the rest of the way. Blood started to seep from his head and across from him his parents were in the same state, but with a distinct blank look in their eyes.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Bruce sat up screaming in his king sized bed. He felt blind for a minute, as all he could see were flashes of his latest nightmare. He should be used to them, but he wasn't. Every new one was more vivid. It hadn't even been until recent that the baby and the voice appeared. For years it had been all about his parents. Sadly, his fears and qualms had grown.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked from the doorframe. Bruce looked at his oldest friend and he was back to reality. The young bachelor threw his covers off and stood up in his silk blue pajama pants. "Are all my bags in the car?" he asked blandly, rustling through his drawers for a shirt. "Loaded last night as you wanted, sir," Alfred drawled in his customary blasé tone. At this that constant was a comfort.

"Good," Bruce said simply, walking into the bathroom as if to dismiss any more of a conversation. Alfred stayed for an other moment, then retreated to the hallway, back to breakfast.

* * *

Wally had gotten the cheapest apartment he could fine in the area. The landlord hardly came by and Wally'd learned to live with the exposed wires and funky plumping. His apartment happened to be on the topmost floor next to an old granny and her five year old rabbit, Low Jack.

Inside all his appliances were from the mid-80s and he fondly talk to them like they were old friends. All except for the coffeemaker. He was new, and Wally liked to talked to him with baby-jargon it could understand. Bart laughed at him so much that he had been forced to greet them in whispers, telling them that it was only a matter of time. He only did this in the mornings, when drowsiness was a good excuse for temporary loss of sanity.

The kitchen was cramped, as were the living room, bathroom and all the closets. The only redeeming factor had been that the apartment had two bedrooms, but now that Bart was there the whole place felt packed. Wally compromised by staying out of the place as long as he could, doing anything to avoid the claustrophobic feeling that he sometimes got.

There was a park across the street and the bay beach was right down the road a few blocks. Bart was having a blast living there with him, he loved the park and the beach, though he still didn't understand why the ocean beaches were off limits. He stopped asking after the answers progressively changed from "Because they own it and it's the law" to "Because they don't let kids who pee their pants every night swim there, for obvious reasons".

"Hey, Uncle Wally, can I go to work with you today?" Bart asked from in front of the television. "No," Wally said immediately, sipping his coffee and putting a plate stacked with French toast and hash browns in front of the youngster. Bart grumble his displeasure through a mouthful of toast and browns. Wally easily ignored him in favor of watching the robots fight each other on the tube.

The first and last time Wally brought Bart to the hotel was about three weeks after he started there. It was the morning after he came home to find Bart flipping through old photo albums and yearbooks, drawing over people's faces with sharpie.

He hadn't been sure if it was allowed, but he'd figured that if he could just get Bart in the break room and keep him there, no one would have needed to known.

But of course Bart couldn't stay put and he reeked havoc on the first floor. He raided the manager, Karen B's, check-in desk, hid all the keys, unset all the tables in the dining hall, and messed with all of the cooking equipment.

Logan finally caught the 'little bugger' while the imp was tying Todd's shoelaces together. When Wally finally found the two Logan had him sitting in a corner looking terrified while the adult smoked a cigarette. Though Wally could of sworn he'd heard the cook had quit years ago…

"Aren't you still afraid of Logan?" Wally asked as he swiped a hash brown off the plate. Bart scowled and moved his plate farther away from his uncle. "He's still pretty scary, but if I stay in the break room like you said…"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you wanna hang out here or at the park or beach . You said you'd made new friends." Bart sighed painfully and brought his empty plate to the sink. "Kon is visiting his cousin in the West and Tim's on vacation with his family." Wally sighed and ruffled his nephew's hair. "What about that girl?"

Bart looked up boredly. "Cassie's spending time with her sister in Greece." Wally rolled his eyes. "No, I mean the chick you like. Hexie or something." Bart glared then pouted at the taller of the two. "Her name's Lucky, but everyone calls her Jinx. She doesn't like me. Thinks I'm weird," Bart said sullenly.

Wally rolled his eyes and remembered those years of teen angst over being liked or thought weird. "Then just keep bugging her until you wear her down. Perfect timing with no friends as distraction. Maybe even her friends are MIA." Bart remained silent but looked thoughtful nonetheless. Wally took that as a chance to go to work.

* * *

Wally walked in slowly, listening to the gravel crunch under his sneakers and smelling the honeysuckle that wafted all the way down the driveway. "Morning Karen B," Wally greeted the 22-year-old African American fox at the front desk. She was wearing a crème tailored blazer over a navy cami. A pin on her lapel introduced her as the hotel manager.

"Hey, fancy-feet, bright and chirper this morning, aren't we? How's big V doing?" Karen greeted back, grinning playfully. Wally smiled. "Vic? Oh, he sends his love to his bumblebee, of course," Wally laughed teasingly, dodging any comeback by stepping into the elevator quickly.

Kitty and Star were already in uniform in the locker room when he got there. "We've got a big day ahead of us," Kitty said cheerfully as she relaced her lavender pumas. "The hotel will be entirely full about this time tomorrow," Star commented, playing with her hair in midair.

"All except 202," Kitty said knowledgably like there was an obvious reason to that. Wally looked over curiously. "How come?" Wally asked as he attempted to tie his apron in the back. Star came over dutifully to help, but tied it so tight he had to gasp for air. Kitty quickly came over with a sarcastic smile and retied the apron for him. "Because legend is it's haunted. Long before Storm bought the place and spruced it up, an old couple kept the place. The place was in half ruin but they had a really low rate. They, themselves stayed in 202.

It was one night during the late fall when they holed up inside during a freak hurricane. The whole town knew they stayed because several of the locals, like, begged them to leave for a safer location. They refused and eight days later when their daughter from Pennsylvania came to check on them she found the place still boarded up. She eventually got inside, but they were gone.

All their valuables, clothes and important documents were still there. Five years later the daughter sold this place to Storm," Kitty finished and was starting to straighten out his bandana before he pulled away.

"Is that all, because an old married couple disappeared? During a storm." Wally said with a dry laugh, arms crossed, unimpressed. "But also, guests have taken ill it seems every time they stay in the accursed 202. One such guest even had to be taken to the hospital because they had slipped in the bathroom. They fractured their cranium on the edge of the bathing tub," Star whispered darkly, like to speak it out loud would bring them misfortune.

Wally shrugged and they all made their way to the elevator with their trolleys. "Well, I'll believe it when I see it. _I'm_ not superstitious." The elevator closed in front of their faces and Wally grinned at the faint BW that was still there.

"Aren't you the one who turns three times counterclockwise every time you sneeze?" Kitty asked wryly. Wally gave her a sideways glower. "That's different. That's to ward away bad mojo. Now, believing in a cursed room is a little silly."

Kitty and Star shared a look and giggled under their breath before stepping out of the metal box. "I'll wait a little for Mr. Wayne to leave to go up to the third floor," Kitty said as she followed Star into a room. "What about your other guest?" Wally asked, as he brought in some towels to put in the bathroom.

"Yeah, but we finished that yesterday. So, what did Storm say about the suit?" Kitty asked absently as she opened the windows. Wally froze and looked back at her. "I was supposed to ask her? I thought you would."

Kitty furrowed her brows and frowned. "You made it sound like _you_ would," her voice indicating that he was in trouble. Wally didn't even bother to argue that it was her room, he just sighed and walked into the hallway. "I'll just go up and grab it real quick, see you in a few," he said before zipping up the stairs.

He looked to see if anyone was up there then whirled into the room like a twister. The closet was open and he grabbed the suit, fixing anything that had fallen before ditching the floor for the second. "Got it," Wally said, walking in to find the two girls shampooing the rugs. They both looked and Kitty wiped a little sweat from her forehead. Suddenly, her face lit up and she grinned widely at the boy.

"Oh, man, you should try it on. I bet it looks hilarious on you," she said playfully, giggling lightly as if it were the best idea in the world. Star smiled joyfully and clapped her soapy hands together. "Yes, friend, you must! It will look so very dashing on you!" Kitty sent her a smirk. Wally grinned too, suddenly wondering how it would look on him; a broke college student I n designer wear. "Well, okay, let's see how I'd look if I was Pietro," he laughed before making his way to the empty 202.

He put the suit on the bed and started by tossing his apron and bandana off. "Haunted room, my ass. It's actually really nice in here," he muttered as he tossed shirt to the floor. Once he was just in his boxers he looked at himself in the mirror. Broad shoulders, runner's legs and firm stomach muscles; yeah, he couldn't complain.

He slowly slid the red suit on, reveling in its smooth and weightless feel. "This is definitely not spandex," he whispered to his reflection, pulling the sleeves and everything into place. "Hmm, this makes my butt look _really _good," he said as he twirled around to get a better look. The boots and gloves pulled the whole look together, and he was all together pleased that he'd tried it on.

After one more look in the mirror he walked out into the hallway, about to shout out to his friends, when an intense blue stare made him choke. From the stairway Mr. Suite guy, Mr. Wayne, was standing with a half curious look on his face. Wally was so stunned to be caught that he didn't move an inch as the other man walked toward him in his own form fitting suit, complete with gloves and cape. _And a really really shiny belt._ There was something intimidating about him even though he had on a friendly smile, abet it was cheesy and fake. Suddenly the bat emblem on his chest seemed very interesting.

In the seconds it took for him to walk down the hall, Wally's head was racing with thoughts, more than normal anyway.

Holy shit, he was busted. How was he gonna explain this suit, that obviously would cost him more than three paychecks to pay for. Of course he's gonna think he stole it. What rich bastard didn't think that maids stole things? Aw, crap, he was probably the type to threaten than tell his boss. There goes the apartment. Bart will have to go into foster care, and he'll have to flip burgers at a fast food place for the next three decades to pay off his student loans.

"You must be another guest here, huh. I'm Bruce Wayne, by the way," the taller, dark man introduced, holding out a hand for Wally to shake. Wally smiled back uneasily, still a bit on the paranoid side, and taking the offered hand. "Quite the grip to got there," Wally mumbled back, looking anywhere but those blue eyes.

"So…" Bruce said slowly. Wally blinked and blurted out the first thing to come to mind. "Allen… Allen Keystone. Nice to meet you Bruce." Bruce nodded and smiled a bit. Wally could already tell that Bruce was being a little fake, the smile just wasn't right and it didn't match the look in his eye. As a people person Wally prided himself in seeing through people. Now was not an exception.

"My personal assistant _forced _me into this vacation," Bruce said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice, making Wally grin in amusement. Finally a little sincerity… "I don't really know the area all that well. Would you happen to know anywhere worthwhile?" Bruce's intense blue gaze was enough to put Wally on edge.

"I'd suggest going to the beach or the nearby spas if you don't feel like sticking around here. And there's some really awesome bars down the road for some nightlife, you know," Wally said helpfully in a meek voice, subtly backing up towards 202. Bruce nodded and perked up a bit at the mention of nightlife.

"How about lunch?" he asked casually, eyebrows rising a bit inquisitively. "Er, there's some good cafes and restaurants around. In fact, there's a nice place just next door." Bruce nodded and grinned, grabbing Wally's arm. "Sounds good. Let's go," he said, pulling the younger one to the elevator. "Yeah, um, wait, what?"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you've read my AN's before or else you're prob confused about the whole uniform thingy. Yea…

Anyway, Bruce is currently in Bruce Wayne millionaire mode, so hopefully he'll be in character in that way before I introduce his more 'Batman' side once Wally and Bruce become better friends. Be patient my friends. 

Also this chapter happens to be a part one of a part two chapter, thus the TBC. Um, I think that's all… Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
